


5:42 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he fell asleep on his bed.





	5:42 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he fell asleep on his bed and recalled protecting Supergirl from a territorial creature for hours in Smallville recently.

THE END


End file.
